


licking up the flames

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Team Gluttony, Temporary Character Death, hunter/demon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan is taken from her, again, so Gwen makes a deal to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	licking up the flames

**Author's Note:**

> for summerpornathon week #1: cross. title is from hold me down by halsey.

"Bring him back," Gwen says.

The woman being worn as skin bites her lip. She's young, mousy, with a deceptively earnest look on her face. She's pretty, if you like that sort of thing (Gwen thinks she did used to like that sort of thing).

"I can't."

"Bull _shit_ ," Gwen says, and she doesn't cry, still can't break through the layers of stone that hardened and set as Elyan took his last breaths in her arms. She takes a step forward, and the demon takes a step back. "I know how this works. Take me. Bring him back."

"Elyan made a deal," the demon says. "You should know how that works, too."

Gwen grits her teeth, advances further. "Then get me the ruler of the crossroads."

"You know I can't-"

The demon tries to take another step back, can't. Gwen's face twists, but then so does the demon's, and before Gwen can read the exorcism rites, there's a horribly familiar voice saying, "Let Sefa go, Gwen."

Gwen whirls around, tries to contain her surprise. From the smirk on Morgana's face, she doesn't succeed. 

"You look old," Morgana says. She looks nothing like how Gwen remembers her, or maybe she does. Gwen finds it hard to tell, these days, but the lines on Morgana's face seem sharper, her eyes more wild. 

"You look evil," Gwen says, and it's no kind of retort but she is _tired_ , and she can feel the stone under her bones starting to crack. She couldn't cry for her brother, dead and burning, but she can cry for this.

Morgana cocks her head, like she's curious. "Let her go," she repeats.

Gwen exhales, slow, then breaks the devil's trap she had hid in the shadows. It took her three hours, with the wind rushing through her careful strokes and Elyan's body in the boot of her car, but she wasn't going to get this wrong. She couldn't. 

"You can go, Sefa," Morgana tells her, and the woman's eyes roll back in her head. Gwen catches her before she hits the ground. She's barely a weight in Gwen's arms, and Gwen lays her down gently in the dirt. "Are you sure about this?"

"He's my brother," Gwen tells her, straightening up, "you couldn't possibly understand."

Morgana's face doesn't change, but Gwen sees something like hurt flash across her eyes. Gwen smiles, hard, satisfied.

"One year," Morgana says, and Gwen says, "Five," and Morgana huffs an incredulous laugh, then says, "Two."

Gwen nods. Morgana steps forward, seals the contract with a kiss, but it is soft and familiar and the first touch Gwen has had in so long, and she winds fingers into Morgana's hair and kisses back.

In a heartbeat, Morgana has her against the bonnet of her car, inhumanly strong arms on either side of her. Gwen holds Morgana's liquid gaze; Morgana looks away first.

"Is this a trick," she says, low. Gwen says nothing, and Morgana looks back at her, her face more open than Gwen can ever remember seeing. 

"I just want him back," Gwen says.

"And this?"

In answer, Gwen pulls herself up onto the bonnet, widens her legs so Morgana can fit between them. She moves without Gwen bringing her close, but she doesn't come any further, like she's waiting. Gwen bites her lip, and doesn't tremble as she trails her fingers up the inside of Morgana's bare thighs, finds soft, familiar folds. She's not sure what she expected. 

Morgana makes a sound that's more breath than moan, drops her head to Gwen's shoulder, and Gwen leans into her, holding them both up. It's easy enough, now, her fingers moving like they never forgot how to touch Morgana like this. Morgana turns her face into Gwen's neck and bites, like she's finding anchorage, and she remembers that, too. 

Gwen wonders how long Morgana's been in this body. Gwen wonders how long Morgana was a demon before Gwen met her. Gwen wonders if Morgana knew what Gwen would become. Gwen wonders, and Morgana shudders out a breath and goes limp. 

She straightens up in a moment, Gwen's fingers sliding free. "Do you do that with all the demons?"

"Only my exes," Gwen says, and slides down off the bonnet. Their faces are close, too close. Gwen turns her head away. "See you in two years."


End file.
